Die Neue
by Faris-Eirin
Summary: Severus Snape bekommt eine neue Schülerin.... Kommentar zu Review s - short story


Meine erste Snapefic....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen sowie alles andere gehören, bis auf Belinda O'Connor, der beneidenswerten J.K. Rowling…..  
  
  
  
-+- Die Neue -+-  
  
Wieder hatte ein neues Schuljahr begonnen, wieder musste er sich mit nervenden, unfähigen Kindern herumschlagen. Und wieder hatte er die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht bekommen. Er liebte es zwar über alles, Tränke aller Art zu brauen, aber irgendwie schienen die meisten Schüler diese Leidenschaft nicht mit ihm zu teilen. Da war der berühmte Harry Potter, der schon bei seinem Anblick zurück zuckte und nervös wurde. Wenn er wüsste... Da war auch Neville Longbottom, der sich zwar redlich Mühe gab, aber es trotzdem immer irgendwie fertig brachte, den einfachsten Zaubertrank in ein hochexplosives Gemisch zu verwandeln. Da war Draco Malfoy, dem er wegen seines Vaters zwar Respekt und Freundlichkeit vorspielte, aber leider auch nicht viel taugte. Und da war Hermione Granger: Vielleicht die einzige, die wirklich Verstand und Interesse genug hatte, seine Arbeit schätzen zu wissen. Leider war sie eine Gryffindor, und somit konnte er ihr nicht das Lob und die Anerkennung entgegen bringen, die er für sie empfand – vor allem auch deshalb nicht, weil sie zusammen mit Slytherin Zaubertrank-Unterricht hatte.  
  
Die Glocke läutete, und schon strömten die Schüler möglichst lautlos in sein Klassenzimmer und setzten sich an ihre Plätze. Gryffindors und Slytherins, welch unmögliche Kombination! Da musste jemand wirklich geschlafen haben, als er die Klassenzuteilung aufgestellt hatte. Und dies nun im 5. Jahr hintereinander. Vielleicht sollte er mit Dumbledore oder McGonagall nochmals darüber sprechen – wie jedes Jahr. Es funktionierte einfach nicht mit den beiden Häusern zusammen in einem Raum. Keine Stunde verging, ohne dass sich irgend jemand mit einem anderen stritt. Sei es verbal oder auf andere Weise.  
  
Er blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass alle Schüler nun anwesend waren. Alle? Sein Blick schnellte zurück und blieb bei einer bleichen, dunkelhaarigen Schülerin mit fast schwarzen Augen hängen. Wer war das? Hatte sie sich im Klassenzimmer geirrt? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war hübsch anzuschauen, aber ihr Gesicht war im gänzlich unbekannt. Er betrachtete sie genauer und stellte fest, dass sie das Emblem der Slytherins trug. Nein, kennen tat er sie nicht, schliesslich war er ja der verantwortliche Lehrer der Slytherins. Wer war sie? Ohne ein Wort an die anderen Schüler zu richten, ging er auf sie zu, türmte sich vor ihr auf und durchbohrte sie mit einem stechenden Blick, den sie jedoch ohne Scheu erwiderte.  
  
„Darf ich die gnädige Dame um Ihren Namen bitten? Ich glaube, Sie haben sich in der Klasse geirrt.", sprach er sie spöttisch an.  
  
„Ich bin Belinda O'Connor und glaube schon, dass ich hier richtig bin.", gab sie zurück. „Ich stamme aus Galway und wurde von Conar's Schule für Hexerei aufgrund des Wunsches meiner Mutter hierher versetzt. Es hiess, dass ich hier den besten Lehrer finden würde, um meine Fähigkeiten für Zaubertränke zu fördern."  
  
Sich rasch umdrehend und zu seinem Pult zurückmarschierend, versuchte Snape sich zu fangen und zu verhindern, dass die übrigen Anwesenden seine leichte Röte im Gesicht nicht bemerkten. Diese Göre hatte doch tatsächlich mehrere grammatikalisch korrekte Sätze trotz seines stechenden Blickes auf ihr ausgesprochen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sich zu verhaspeln. Conar's Schule für Hexerei also? Dies war eine der besten Schulen die er kannte: Klein und fein. Wieso sollte eine Mutter darauf bestehen, dass ihre Tochter nach Hogwarts geschickt wurde? Zu ihm? Er fühlte sich zwar einerseits höchst geschmeichelt, andererseits hatte er den leicht sarkastischen Ton in ihrer Stimme sehr wohl bemerkt. Und dies alles in der ersten Woche!  
  
Er hoffte beinahe, dass Neville wieder irgend etwas Unmögliches anstellte, nur um einen Grund zu haben, seine Wut an jemandem auszulassen. Doch sosehr er es mit schwierigen Rezepten versuchte die er den Schülern zum zusammen brauen vorlegte, verlief diese Schulstunde so glatt wie schon lange nicht mehr. In jeder einzelnen Phiole die die Kinder am Ende vorlegten, schimmerte eine grüngoldene Flüssigkeit – genauso wie sie aussehen und riechen sollte, sogar bei Nevilles. Noch wütender als am Anfang entliess er die Schüler aus seiner Obhut und alle stürmten sie so rasch als möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
Bis auf Belinda O'Connor. Sie blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen, bis alle anderen entschwunden waren, und schritt danach gemächlich auf Snape zu, der am Pult sitzend sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte. Als er bemerkte, dass er noch nicht alleine war, schnellte sein Kopf hoch und bellte sie mit einem „was ist denn jetzt noch??" an. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie sich leicht vorbeugte, seine Hände in die ihren nahm, ihm tief in die Augen schaute und leise flüsterte: „Hallo, Vater."  
  
  
  
***Ende***  
  
...............................................  
  
  
  
---Anmerkungen zu den Review(s)---  
  
  
  
Claudia (und auch die anderen...): ... und dann? Oh komm, Faris, da kannst Du uns nicht antun. Da braust Du ja was hochexplosives zusammen. Mach weiter, bitte!  
  
- vielleicht später einmal, momentan jedoch nicht. Ich finde den Schluss in dieser Form eigentlich recht gelungen *stolzaufdieschulterklopf*: Es lässt einem sooo viel Fantasie, was wohl als nächstes geschehen mag, bzw. wie Snape reagiert.... 


End file.
